Caprice Abetting
by Thyanxon
Summary: Sora's life went downhill after he came out. Everyone but Namine hates him. Everything is changing quickly. But are they for the better?
1. The Beginning

**My first story, the first chapter is short. But it gives a good idea of how things are. Read and review. Opinions about this first chapter are greatly appreciated. Not very original chapter name but bear with me. The names will get better.**

**Summary: Sora's life has gone down hill since he came out. Everyone hates him but Namine. When Riku gets sent to check on Sora things start to change. But will they be for the better?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy they belong to Square-Enix. The OOC's that will appear later belong to me though.  
**

**Main Pairings: Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Namine/????**

**WARNING: Violence, Swearing, AU, Lemon **

**Personal Note: The gay-bashing in this chapter does not reflect my personal views.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning  
**

* * *

Sora walked down the hallway toward his next class, not paying attention to the names and other things being said to him. He knew what they were saying and why. Since he came out to his friends and they told everyone else, his life has been hell. He was alone and he knew it. As he approached the classroom he noticed some of his ex-friends.

"Hey look its fag boy Sora." The comment came from Tidus. "Riku, Wakka we better be careful when he's around. Don't want him to start hitting on us." Laughing he glared at Sora as he said it.

"Leave him alone Tidus!"

Tidus looked surprised as a blonde head slapped him.

"Namine that's not like you to do things like that, you are the quiet and shy bitch." Tidus said while rubbing the red spot on his face. Riku and Wakka laughed.

"Come on Sora lets go inside." The blonde said as she pulled Sora inside.

"Thank you Namine." Was all that Sora managed to get out while trying to hold tears back.

"Sora its ok." She smiled at him. "I'm your friend. And it isn't right how you're being treated by them."

"Quiet down class. Today we are doing something fun. It's called expressive art."

Sora scanned the room. Art class had every person that he was once friends with. Selphie, Kairi were chatting with Yuffie at one table, and Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and some other guys were at another. At his table was Namine. She alone remained his friend. He smiled. He started to look around the room again this time stopping on Riku. Sora smiled again.

"It's good to see you smile Sora." The blonde next to him said happily. "And a blush too."

The blush on his face wasn't a big surprise as the erection he had or the look of dread that had appeared on his face.

"Sora are you okay? What's wrong?" was all Namine managed to say before Sora rose quickly and sprinted out the class door, leaving everyone staring at her.

"Namine what's wrong with Sora?" the teacher asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know Ms. Lockhart. Can I go after him?"

"I don't know Namine. He may be in the bathroom. Um, Riku you go and find Sora please."

Namine tensed up as she saw Riku stand and head towards the door. "Ms. Lockhart I should go and find him, I'm his friend and I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable if I found him." She gave Riku a glare that she made sure he saw. His face quickly turned to guilt. And hers turned to triumph.

"I'm sorry Namine but Riku is going to find him. It is not like you to talk back to a teacher. I don't want to be the teacher to give you your first detention." TIfa saw how Sora was staring at Riku, even though she wasn't sure about how Riku would feel. She knew Sora would probably talk to Riku better.

"Alright Ms. Lockhart." Namine huffed out as she sat back defeated.

Sora stepped into the empty bathroom and stood in front of a sink. He stared blankly into the mirror. What was wrong with him? He thought about Riku, Riku of all of the guys to think of sexually, he thought about Riku.

"What are you thinking Sora? It's Riku. You can't think about him like that." Sora sadly stated to his reflection. "It wouldn't matter anyway. You know what your true feelings are. Riku is straight and hates you, he doesn't care about you. No one will ever care about you that way." Sora exclaimed to the empty room, while pacing back and forth. "No matter how much you dream of him sweeping you into his arms." Stopping in front of the mirror, and gazing with teary eyes. He didn't notice the silver haired boy walk in.

"Sora are you okay? Ms. Lockhart sent me to find you."

Sora turned and stared at Riku. _"Did he hear what I just said just now?"_ Was the one thing going through his mind.

"Earth to Sora, did you hear me? Are you okay?" Riku repeated.

"Yea I'm alright." Sora said, wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying." Riku inquired stepping closer to the younger teen whose face looked like he was holding back a sea within his eyes.

"What if I have? It's not like you care. Like you even care about me, Riku you aren't my friend. You know nothing about me." Sora stated emotionlessly. The bell signaling lunch sounded overhead. "I have to go." Was all he said as he walked for the door, leaving Riku in silence.

* * *

**Second chapter is being written already. Reviews please so I know if I need to fix anything.**


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2!!!**

**It's filled with many things. Arguments, Friendship, Swearing. And Fighting...Maybe**

**Oh and the Riku and Sora love will start soon. as will Namine and her love :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or Final Fantasy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Confrontation

* * *

Sora felt a sense of pride and hurt as he walked away from the bathroom where Riku was. He hated that he was mean to Riku, but he deserved it. When he needed his friends the most they deserted him. Except Namine, no Namine was still his friend. They've been friends since before he could remember. Every moment with Namine is a good time. He started smiling again.

He was abruptly yanked back as he was about to enter the lunchroom.

"Riku?!" Sora said in shock.

"Sora I want to sit with you and Namine today."

"What? Why?" The brown spikey haired boy asked.

"Well it's what you said back there. It hurt." Riku stated, turning his head.

Sora scoffed at Riku's words. "Good, it should hurt. You should go and sit with your friends, people might think you like me or something" Sora turned and walked into the lunchroom leaving Riku stunned once again. Unbeknownst to Riku or Sora two people watched them from the corner of the hallway.

* * *

Lunch began as usual. Tidus and Wakka threw food at Sora and Namine while Kairi and the rest of their table laughed. Everyone except Riku that is, he was too busy staring Sora down. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Kairi talking to him. Getting mad Kairi smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch. Kairi what was that for?" Riku inquired as he rubbed his head.

"It was for you ignoring me. Now as I was telling you, Tidus and Yuffie, Wakka and Selphie, and us tonight at my house as a triple date. Now I know we aren't dating but I mean everyone says we should be together. And I like you, and you like me. " She said as she rubbed his leg under the table.

Selphie giggled as Kairi looked at her with a smile. "Some students asked if we were dating earlier. I said that we are." Kairi happily said.

Riku pushed Kairi's hand away from his leg and stood up. "Kairi we aren't dating. Why did you tell everyone that? And I like someone else."

"Riku sit down please, everyone is staring."

Indeed everyone was staring. One person in particular caught Riku's eye. Sora, Sora was looking over at him. The guy who use to be his best friend, the guy he stopped talking to after he told him that he liked guys. Riku hated himself. "I will sit down. But not here Kairi, I'm going to go sit with someone who I hurt and didn't deserve it."

"Riku who are you talking about? The only person you hurt here is Kairi." Wakka said standing up now.

"We all hurt someone in this room" Riku said looking at Sora. He looked scared, Riku wondered why. Until he noticed Tidus staring at him as well, and pointing Wakka in Sora's direction. "Oh Shit Riku thought.

"You're talking about that little faggot there aren't you Riku." Tidus said as he spat at Riku.

"Did he do something to you when Ms. Lockhart sent you to check up on him?" Wakka said cracking his knuckles. "Hey Tidus why don't we teach little Sora a there a lesson about putting the moves on our friend, after all it's our duty to protect our friends."

"I agree Wakka." Tidus spat out. He and Wakka started walking towards Sora.

"Go Wakka and Tidus teach him about trying to take my man." Kairi cheered out.

"Kairi shut up." Riku snapped as he walked after the two.

Namine stood up between the two angry boys and Sora. She was going to protect her friend. "What do you two want? To torment my friend more? Well you will have to go through me first!" She said as she held up her fists.

"Get out of the way Namine. You can make this easy or hard." Wakka said.

"I'll make it hard. You are not laying a hand on Sora." She said as she took a fighting stance.

"Fine, have it your way. Tidus would you like to get her out of the way?" he said as he put his hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"Sure. My Pleasure to move the blonde, it shouldn't be that hard anyway." Tidus said approaching Namine.

* * *

**That was chapter 2, Short I know but they will be getting longer. Hopefully. Anyways the big fight between Namine, Tidus, and Wakka. Possibly with Sora in there somewhere. And Riku...Well just gotta read to find out.  
**


	3. Confrontation's End

* * *

**Author's Note~ Chapter 3 is finally here!!!!!! Thank you for all of your guys' reviews. The next chapter will hopefully be up around my b-day next month. But I'm juggling the chapter between my college classes, and flying out to Oregon. But anyways, this chapter is longer :D**.

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Simple as that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation's End  
**

Namine stood her ground as Tidus approached her. "I'm warning you. Stay back, and leave Sora alone."

"Now Namine you are going to hurt yourself. So just get out o- oomph." Tidus yelp out as Namine's fist connected with his nose. "What, what the hell? I think my nose is broken." He whimpered out, holding his bloody nose. "You bitch, bad mistake."

"Kick her ass Tidus." Wakka commanded. Noticing the crowd surrounding them, with Riku caught behind some students. "Good. Now Riku's little faggot won't have a savior in time." He thought to himself grinning.

"Hey Wakka, Tidus, you aren't picking on a poor little girl are you?" A blonde haired girl said behind Wakka.

"Larxene what do you want?" Wakka spat out at the blonde. "Would like to kick Namine's ass while we get Sora?

"Oh you certainly know me well. Only on one condition, I and my friends get to help." She grinned and motioned over a couple people. "Marluxia, Saix do you guys want to have some fun?

"Most certainly Sora has had my eye for a while." Marluxia said with an evil laugh. "What do you think Saix?"

"Yes, he is perfect." The blue haired man said. "I have an idea. Why don't we watch and let Roxas fight. After all he needs to prove himself."

"He can do it later. I want to have a round with Sora before his own brother." Larxene shouted out.

"Alright Larxene." Marluxia said. "You four make sure no teachers interrupt." He commanded as four students went to the exits and blocked the teachers.

Larxene looked at Namine and started laughing. "Now that there will be no interruptions. Tidus let a woman work." She tossed her coat to Saix. "So Namine, ready to cry?"

Namine was still standing her ground in front of Sora. Who seemed to be frozen in fear, curled up in a ball behind her whimpering. Namine looked back at him and smiled before looking at Larxene. "You will not get to Sora."

"Oh really? Well we'll see." Larxene scoffed. "Any last words? Oops to slow!" Larxene screamed as she lunged at Namine.

Namine anticipated her lunging. So she threw a punch and hit Larxene in the chest sending her backwards.

"Lucky hit." Larxene coughed out. She lunged again, this time hitting Namine in the stomach three times. Before Namine blocked and slammed Larxene's head into her knee. As Larxene wobbled backwards Namine performed a Butterfly Kick, knocking Larxene out.

"Anyone else?" Namine huffed out. "I'll take on everyone here. No one is going to hurt Sora!" She said scanning the room and turning around to face Sora and smiling. The smile faded though as Sora watched frozen as Larxene grabbed Namine and pushed her into Marluxia. Who held her in place as she tried to get free. "Let me go." She grunted out.

"Not yet dear Namine. The fun is just beginning." Larxene grinned.

* * *

Tifa and Aerith paced outside one of the entrances to the lunchroom as a couple other teachers tried breaking the door in.

"This is bad. Aerith. I shouldn't have left the room to get help." Tifa said rubbing her head.

"Don't' worry we'll get in and stop the fight. Did you see who was in it?" Aerith asked in her quiet voice.

"Wakka and Tidus were going to fight Sora. But Namine got in between them. After that I went to the door before turning around and seeing Larxene make a motion and some her friends pushing me out. I'm tired of waiting, move out of the way, my turn to break the door in." She said, standing up and pulling a pair of gloves out of her back pocket and putting them on.

* * *

* * *

Larxene grinned as she slapped Namine. Turning and looking at Sora she grinned even bigger at the idea that had just popped into her head. "Oh Namine you wanted to protect Sora." Larxene turned back to Namine. "You can't protect him now. Marluxia, Saix would you two hold her still while I pummel Sora. I want her to watch." Larxene kneeled down in front of Sora who was shaking with fear. "Sora your only friend can't help you now. Prepare for a beating you'll never forget." She grabbed Sora and pulled him up and began hitting him, Sora whimpered in pain as he did nothing to defend himself.

Riku finally got through the students at this point. By climbing and jumping over them. Once he got clear he tackled Saix, which resulted in Marluxia letting go of Namine. "Namine help Sora, quick." He pleaded as he fought with Saix. Time seemed like it stopped as their eyes locked. "Namine please." She wasn't sure what it was she saw in his eyes but she turned her focus on her friend being pummeled by the crazy Larxene.

* * *

Larxene was leaning over Sora smiling, unaware of what happened behind due to her having so much fun. "You know Sora my leader wants you to join our group. Doing this will get me in trouble but it is worth it." She raised her fist into the air. "Your twin brother talks about you a lot. He is supposed to recruit you. Yes your brother is a part of the group I belong to. Now back to hurting you." Sora tried speaking but couldn't get a word out and coughed blood instead. As Larxene started moving her fist towards him a hand grabbed her wrist. Larxene turned in shock as Namine had a hold of her wrist, bruising it. Namine's face was pure anger. All Larxene could do was stare with her mouth open in pain.

"Oh my dear Larxene does that hurt?" Namine asked her, tightening her grip. "Now here is something you'll never forget!" Namine screamed as she lifted Larxene up and flung her into Marluxia who was regaining his balance. "Sora hold on okay I got to help Riku then I will come back okay?" Namine sweetly asked Sora wiping the blood from his face with her dress. After she got him in an upright position she turned back to Riku and Saix who were still fighting. She noticed Marluxia and Larxene getting up. "Riku are you are you doing okay?" She heard him grunt a yes out as he punched Saix in the chest. Smiling she focused on her two opponents. "Larxene, Marluxia are you really wanting to try again?" Larxene ran at her while Marluxia jumped into the air towards her. She blocked Larxene's punches and dodged Marluxia's kicks. She twirled around and hut him in the nose and thrust her leg behind her kicking Larxene below the stomach. She smiled again as Marluxia ran into the crowd of students, Larxene wobble after him. She glanced at Riku to see how he was doing. All she saw was Riku walking towards her and Saix running after Marluxia and Larxene. "So Tidus Wakka do you still want to fight me?!" She asked them huffing, walking to her friend.

The two boys were like stone. Riku walked towards them. "Don't ever threaten Sora again. Or I will kick your ass." He told them as he turned and walked to where Namine was taking care of Sora. "Is he okay? I mean this is sort of my fault anyways." Before Namine could answer him one of the entrances burst open and Tifa ran in followed by a few teachers.

"Alright everyone here is not to leave until we know what happened." Tifa bellowed as the other entrances flew open.

Sora watched as his world started to fade. He felt like death was here and Riku had come to save him. A dream come true turned into a tragedy. Looking up at Riku he coughed as he tried speaking. "Ri-Riku, I have something to tell you." Sora knew he had to say it fast, dizziness was taking over. "I'm sorry." He was confused at what came out. He meant to say I love you to him. He tried to speak again but his world went black. Leaving Namine screaming his name, Riku freaking out, and Tifa, and a few teaches crowding around him with questions.

* * *

**Note~When Namine flung Larxene, I got inspiration from Tomb Raider Underworld. I don't own Tomb Raider!!!**

**Next chapter~Riku gets closer to Sora. Namine remains protective. Sora's twin get an order. And Sora.....Well he sleeps.  
**


	4. Waiting

**Note: This chapter is the shortest so far, and it might seem choppy. I apologize, I've had writer's block, and thankfully it's gone so look for another chapter before March is over. **

**Warning: Slash simply enough. Don't like it don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Waiting**

* * *

The blonde walked the hospital hallway till he got to room 113. The blue eyes stared through the glass, and watched the people inside. As he reached for the door handle he stopped and turned to leave. He would come back after everyone left. Sora wasn't going anywhere, and he was going to be late for the meeting anyways. He knew what the meeting was about. His failure to recruit Sora, and if he was late he'd be in more trouble than what he was. Reaching the lobby he noticed the familiar set of red spikes smiling at him.

"Did they send you to pick me up Axel?" The blonde said with a look of interest.

"Can't a guy be there to support his friend when his brother is in the hospital?" Axel replied solemnly.

"Not when that friend is going to help pass my punishment." The blue eyes staring intently at Axel, as he stepped closer and put his arm around him.

"Roxas, I'm hurt. You know I won't help pass it. Now get in the car. We'll both be late, and this is supposed to be an important meeting. Besides Larxene could be the one punished. After all she put your brother in a coma, and you know our boss wants him in the Organization." Axel cheerfully said as he and Roxas got into the car. "Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day Roxas." The red head said starting the car and driving off.

Roxas didn't reply to Axel as he started to daydream of a certain someone. After the meeting was over he'd stop at one of the shops and pick up a gift for Seifer. Although being in the Organization took much of Roxas' time, he always spent the rest of his time and anytime he made with Seifer usually. He and Seifer had been dating for a few months now, and things were beginning to get serious. Roxas' thoughts were interrupted as they pulled up to the main headquarters. It certainly did stand out amongst the other buildings, a castle it could be called in a sense. Roxas got out of the car and gazed up at the doors. Inside the other members were in the meeting hall, waiting on him to arrive.

"Are you scared Roxas?" Axel's voice said from behind him.

"I'm not scared I can handle anything they decide." Roxas stated still staring at the entrance. In his mind he was scared, and wanted to be with Seifer, rather than facing the other members. But he shook it off. "Come on Axel. Let's get this over with." Roxas said looking back at him.

* * *

Namine stared intently at Riku from across Sora's hospital bed. She didn't know why he jumped in during the fight, or what he was up to. But she was determined to find out. Riku noticing her staring at him, and looked up at her. "What is it Namine?" Riku breathed out before turning back to Sora.

"Riku why did you help in the fight earlier?" Namine asked as soon as he stopped speaking. "Not that it isn't appreciated, because it is, Larxene would've hurt him worse." The girl added.

"I jumped in because Tidus and Wakka walked up to Sora because of me. Because I was mean to Kairi." Riku stated, not taking his eyes off of Sora. "She has told the school we're dating."

"Yea, me and Sora was discussing that when the fight started. So you aren't dating I assume?" Namine deduced.

"Correct. I like someone already. Except it has been hard for me to believe it in a way, I mean it caught me off guard." Riku shook his head, and they sat in silence for a bit. "When Ms. Lockhart sent me to find Sora, I was confused a bit." Riku stated to break the silence. "But it did make sense. If he was in the bath room you wouldn't have been able to go in to see if he was okay."

Namine let out a noticeable "ugh". "I would've walked in. Honestly Riku I'm not the same girl you once knew." Namine sharply said, turning to Sora hoping he'd wake up. "Sora is my best friend, and doesn't deserve the shit he goes through."

"I know Namine. Sora has back bone though." He chirped, thinking back to the scene in the bathroom and hallway. Although it hurt him Sora acted that way towards him, it also made him happy that Sora had some fight in him. "He showed it when Ms. Lockhart sent me to find him, and again when I stopped him in the hallway. He was very harsh, and it hurt really badly." Riku sighed out. Namine looked at him, waiting for him to continue instead of asking questions. She knew Riku would give her all of the answers she wanted from him.

* * *

Roxas stood in the middle of the meeting room, dubbed Where Nothing Gathers by Axel. He looked up at Axel then at the rest of the members. Stopping on the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. He was scared, and he knew it was showing on his face. He held his breath as Xemnas began the trial.

* * *

Namine sat down next to Sora and tried to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. Riku left an hour ago and Sora still had made no improvement. Namine started to fall asleep after a few hours of watching the overhead TV. As her eyes closed she thought she saw a figure in black stand over Sora. But being so worn out after the fight and being at the hospital, she couldn't stop herself from falling asleep.

"He is paying dearly Sora. Death is falling on Twilight Town, and your role will be crucial." Was the last thing she heard before going into unconsciousness

* * *

**That was chapter 4. Reviews are always loved**

**I'm sure there are questions about this chapter. How it's set up and stuff. I'll answer them.**

**The next chapter will most likely about Roxas' trial and the Organization. Delve into the villains and some of their goals.  
**


	5. Trials, Judgments, and Coffee

**Chapter 5! Yes this is real. Sorry about the long long long wait. so yes Chapter five is here and it is long. Not counting this author note it is 1,122 words! Hopefully there are still readers out there who like the story. After playing 358/2 and now working on Birth by Sleep I am past my massive writer's block. I am also working on another story. World of Warcraft related.**

**So enjoy Chapter 5.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. **

Roxas looked up at the chairs around him, his boss in the highest one. Xemnas he said his name was. Roxas stared at the man who had approached him with the invitation to join the organization, remembering the day he joined like it was yesterday. It was just after his brother had come out to everyone and while he was in Twilight Town's forest area looking for a bit of solace from all of the chaos that was going on. Instead he was approached by Xemnas and offered to be a part of something that would change the world, an escape from all of the doubt and uncertainty that had been plaguing him.

"Roxas, you stand here before your fellow members to be judged on your failure to recruit your brother." the silver haired man said, breaking Roxas out of his thoughts. "Do you have a reason why you did not attempt to do the mission assigned to you?"

Roxas was silent. He knew he couldn't say that he didn't have the heart to recruit his brother into the organization. Telling that truth would have gotten him in trouble and he knew he had to think of something quick.

"A reason boss? Really? I mean come on he obviously doesn't want to share his brother with us. I say let his current condition show what is going to be done to him." Larxene playfully said as she gave Roxas a sadistic glare.

"Fuck you Larxene!" Roxas screamed at the older girl, shaking he looked at the other members faces, the shock on their faces. Of course they were shocked he never spoke out like this.

Larxene leaned forward in her chair rage apparent on her face. "How dare you speak to someone more superior like that!" she screamed back at him, her voice dripping with malice.

"Shut up you sadistic bitch, it is your fault anyway! My brother may die because of you!" Roxas replied.

"Enough."

Both Roxas and Larxene looked up to the source of the word. Xemnas.

"Larxene, you will receive punishment for your outburst, and Roxas you are on probation. Your emotions have betrayed you both." Xemnas chuckled to himself as he continued. "This meeting has one more piece of business to attend to, now that the trial is done and over with. Unless Larxene or Roxas would like to add something, then Roxas take your seat."

Roxas and Larxene both remained silent, both fully aware of what would happen to them if they continued their exchange here. Roxas nodded before returning to his seat.

"Saix if you please." Xemnas said with a wave of his hand as if he had become extremely bored.

"Today we are welcoming a new member. Please step forward Xion." Saix said to a person standing off to the side unnoticed.

* * *

Riku walked quietly towards his house with his head down, the last twenty-four hours re-playing in his mind. No matter how he looked at it, he knew the feelings were there.

"Well, well, well. Look guys it's Riku, I told you he was there with that little fag boy this entire time."

Riku looked up to see Tidus and Wakka standing in front of his house, Kairi and Selphie standing behind them.

"What do you guys want?" Riku asked even though he knew the answer.

"We are here to give you a chance to come to your senses Riku." Wakka calmly said.

"Yeah, just apologize to your girlfriend man. Kairi has been crying for hours now." Tidus said crossing his arms looking over at Kairi.

"That and to tell us that you are going to stay away from that little fag. You don't want everyone thinking you like dick right?" Wakka added.

Riku just stared at the four in front of him. The people he had considered friends for nearly his entire life. "Kairi and I are not dating, and you can get over yourself Wakka. So what if I do like dick!" Riku was shocked that he had said that out loud. The other four just stood there gaping at him. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. "Like I said, I am not dating Kairi. Now if you would move, I would love to get inside and take a shower." Riku stated as he pushed his way past Tidus and Wakka.

When he reached the door he turned to look at the four surprised teens. Shaking his head he opened the door and walked inside. As he was closing the door he heard Tidus speak.

"See guys I told you he was gay."

* * *

Namine awoke with a start. She put a hand to her head and groaned. She remembered that she had fallen asleep in the hospital. Rubbing the back of her neck she looked at her best friend. Sora was still unconscious. Even though she knew it, she still got up as quietly as she could and left the room. She needed coffee to jump start her brain. So much had happened and she needed to process it all. Finding the cafeteria she ordered her preferred flavor of coffee. She noticed the guy taking her order was checking her out. After paying for her order and walking away she reminded herself that she didn't have time for a relationship right now. Even though she did, she couldn't resist glancing back at the young man. "_Maybe I should come back later and get his name. After I make sure Sora is alright."_ Namine smiled at her thought and continued back up to Sora's hospital room.

* * *

The young woman watched Namine knowing she wouldn't be noticed. Smiling to herself she stood up from her table and walked towards the young man that was checking out the young blonde. "Excuse me but I couldn't help noticing that you were checking out that blonde. You should go talk to her when your shift is over… What is your name?" the woman asked.

The young man looked taken back, but answered anyway. "My name is Adrian, and I appreciate your advice miss but that girl is here at the hospital. It's not the greatest place to be asking someone out, and besides I don't even know her name or if she is still here."

The woman smiled politely before answering. "She is still here. She won't leave her friend's side. If you want to talk to her she is in room 113. Now please excuse me, I have some things that need to be attended to." She said and walked away, leaving Adrian looking forward to the end of his shift.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Any idea on who this young woman is?I will never tell...Yet.  
**


End file.
